mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael Carvalho vs. Joe Schilling
The first round began and they walk out calmly and touch gloves. Schilling stalking. Schilling lands an inside kick. They exchange and clinch. Schilling knees the groin, Carvalho needs a moment, Schilling apologizes. Crowd boos. 4:00. They continue touching gloves. Carvalho catches a high kick, Schilling stuffs a single to the clinch. 3:00. Ref wants work. Schilling lands two right elbows. Ref wants work. Schilling stuffs a trip. Carvalho knees the thigh. He was warned for grabbing the shorts. Third call for action from the ref. 2:00. They break. Schilling lands a counter left and a right and a body kick, Carvalho catches it for a single to half-guard. Schilling gets a sweep to butterfly guard. Then guard. Beautiful improvement. 1:00. Schilling lands a right. Lets him up. Schilling lands a right, eats two rights himself, Carvalho knees the body, clinches, eats a knee to the body. 35. Schilling lands a right elbow. Schilling talking into Carvalho's ear. Carvalho knees the body twice. R1 ends, 10-9 Schilling but close. Jimmy agrees with that score. R2 began. Schilling's hands are low, he exudes confidence. Smiles. Taunting Diaz style. Schilling lands a counter left. Carvalho lands an inside kick, clinch. Carvalho knees the body. 4:00. Schilling knees the leg twice. Carvalho stuffs two trips. Schilling knees the leg. Gets a trip! Turtles him up, lands a right elbow or two. Carvalho stands getting a trip to side control escaping a guillotine. Schilling regains butterfly guard. Carvalho passes back to a half-guard of sorts. Full half-guard now. Carvalho lands a right. And a left. Schilling thinking leglock. Carvalho escapes to side control, works a kimura. 2:00. Schilling escapes. "Elbow!" Carvalho going for a kimura again, lost it. Lands a left elbow. Schilling turtles up. Stands defending a double, home crowd cheers. Knees the body. 1:00. Carvalho knees the body. 35. Ref wants work. 15. Ref wants work. R2 ends, 10-9 Carvalho. R3 began and they touch gloves. Schilling lands a left and a right, dodges a high kick and a wheel kick. Schilling lands a left and a right and a knee and a big left and another, drops him with a counter right, they clinch. USA chant. Schilling lands a foot stomp. Carvalho looks exhausted. 4:00. Schilling knees the leg. Another foot stomp. Another knee. Ref wants work. Carvalho gets a trip to guard. Shit. Schilling goes for a footlock, doing it wrong. 3:00. Schilling heelkicking the body. Jimmy Smith says Schilling's wasting his time. Schilling is standing, nope Carvalho gets a double to guard. Schilling wasted an opportunity to stand. 2:00. Carvalho working to pass. Passes to side control. Crowd chanting Joe. Carvalho getting the back. Hard right hammerfists. Schilling rolls. Doesn't try to stand as Carvalho stands over him. Schilling looks tired. Carvalho dives to half-guard. 1:00. Right hammerfists to body and thigh. Carvalho passes easily to side control. 35. Carvalho knees the buttocks three times. Another. Another. Another. 15. Another. Another. R3 ends, 10-9 Carvalho. 29-28 Carvalho. Schilling stays seated, Carvalho helps him up, they hug. Jimmy somehow thinks Schilling won the third round and wins 29-28.... 29-28 and 30-27 split for...Carvalho. Boos. Schilling hugs him and raises his hand.